


Mío

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Reto Drabble 31 días [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Berenjenas, M/M, Violence, lenguaje soez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian se encuentra a Gilbert en el mercado, y la posesividad de ambos hacia cierto pelinegro hará desatarse una verdadera batalla campal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mío

El bullicio del mercado a tan temprana hora ya era una costumbre para Sebastian, quien en esos momentos se encontraba comprando un par de berenjenas que más tarde prepararía gustosamente para su querido Ciel. El aroma del romero fresco y el jengibre recién molido deleitaba su olfato, o al menos lo hacía hasta que se topó con un aroma muy familiar, y que por desgracia reconocía.

 

-Gilbert...- masculló al tiempo que divisaba una negra cabellera acercándose hacia el puesto donde él se encontraba.

 

El aludido levantó la mirada y se quedó estático por un momento. Frente a él se encontraba el nuevo mayordomo de su querido Ciel, ese maldito demonio de ojos rojos. Apretó con fuerza los puños y mordió levemente sus labios.

 

-Buenos días, Sebastian, demonio del cuarto infierno.

 

-Buenos días Gilbert, escoria de la sociedad victoriana.

 

El ambiente se volvió demasiado tenso y los transeúntes se alejaban discretamente de la escena. A leguas se podía percibir que un simple comentario fuera de lugar desencadenaría el infierno entre esos dos fieles mayordomos.

 

-¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño y lindo Ciel?- preguntó con un tono demasiado amoroso el menor.

 

-Eso no te interesa moreno sarnoso.

 

-¿Qué me dijiste? Tu idiota demente.

 

-Lo que oíste lamebotas, lo que le ocurra a mi querido Ciel no es de tu incumbencia.

 

Eso fue suficiente para el ojimiel, que, sin ninguna contemplación, tomó una gran lechuga de uno de los puestos cercanos y se la arrojó al pelinegro, quien apenas y pudo evitarla. Por su parte, el demonio tomó varios betabeles y se los lanzó con tal puntería que dieron de lleno en su gabardina negra.

 

-¡¡Hijo de puta!! ¡¡Deja de monopolizar a mi querido Ciel!!

 

-¡¡Tu cállate la boca, ya no eres su sirviente, así que nada debes acercarte a él, infeliz!!

 

Las verduras fueron sustituidas por puñetazos que ambos descargaban el uno contra el otro con tal saña que la sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios y en el caso de Gilbert, de una de sus cejas.

 

-¡¡Ciel fue mío antes de que tu llegaras demonio infeliz e idiota!!- gritó con furia mientras le asestaba un golpe en el estómago al mayor

 

-¡¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir que MI Ciel fue tuyo, inmundo humano, mierda hijo de puta!!- contestó el otro con mayor ferocidad, devolviendo el ataque con un puñetazo a la barbilla del menor.

 

-¡Es mió!

 

-¡Claro que no, es mío!

 

\---

 

La puerta que daba a la cocina se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar a un maltrecho y bastante cabreado Sebastian, que en su camino hacia el lavamanos, dejó caer la bolsa con los ingredientes de la ahora cena. Se limpió un rastro de sangre de la nariz y giró su vista a las escaleras, donde un sorprendido niño lo veía.

 

-¿Qué te ha pasado Sebastian?- preguntó el pelinegro menor mientras se acercaba a auxiliar al mayor

  
-¿Ofertas de fin de semana?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Cuarto día! Algo muy raro que me pidió mi amigo Diamondx :D


End file.
